glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Is Easy
Love Is Easy by Mcfly is sung by Rachel and Vincent in the fourth episode, Invitationals. Lyrics Rachel: Do do dodo do do, Do do do dodo do, Do do dodo do do, Today, I'm laughing the clouds away, I hear what the flowers say, And drink every drop of rain, And I see, Places that I have been, In ways that I've never seen, My side of the grass is green, Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple, It feels so natural to me, Rachel and Vincent: If this is love, Then love is easy, It's the easiest thing to do, If this is love, Then love completes me, Cause it feels like I've been missing you, A simple equation, With no complications, To leave you confused, If this is love, love, love, Hmm it's the easiest thing to do, Vincent: Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do you, Feel the way that I do? Do I turn your grey skies blue? And make dirty streets look new? Hmm and the birds sing, Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet, Tweedleheeheeheehee, Now I know exactly what they mean, Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple, It feels so natural to me, Rachel and Vincent: If this is love, Then love is easy, It's the easiest thing to do, If this is love, Then love completes me, Cause it feels like I've been missing you, A simple equation, With no complications, To leave you confused, If this is love, love, love, Hmm it's the easiest thing to do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, Rachel (Vincent): Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh! Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh! Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh! (What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary.) Rachel and Vincent: Oooooh no, If this is love, Then love is easy, It's the easiest thing to do, If this is love, Then love completes me, Cause it feels like I've been missing you, A simple equation, With no complications, To leave you confused, No, If this is love, love, love, It's the easiest thing to do, Vincent (Rachel): Do do do do do do do, (Hey!) Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do, (oooh this is love love love love love love) Do do do do do do do, (oooh this is love love love love love love) Do do do do do do do, Do do do do do do do Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson